Birthday gifts
by Kucabara
Summary: Juvia is currently out on a mission, so Lucy received a gift for her. Now the guild know that Juvia has birthday, so they decided to make a surprise for her. And from whom is the gift Lucy received? I suck at summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Word Count (without the disclaimer and anything else that doesn't belong to the 'main'story): 2.500

Enjoy~ :D

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia and the end of the hardest week for Lucy, everything she was looking for was some peace. But spending the day in the guild was the wrong decision she could have made.

While she sat at the bar with Lisanna and Levy the guys were fighting and some flying member disturbed the moments in which she had felt the slight hint of peace. She sighed.

Maybe she should spend the rest of the day at her apartment. She got up from her spot and said her farewells. "Girls, I'm heading to get some peace for now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Lu-chan", Levy said.

"Yes, till tomorrow Lucy", Lisanna said her farewell to the blond.

As she reached the door of the guild she noticed a man coming nearer to the guild.

"Miss, excuse me", he started, "could you tell me where I can find Miss Juvia Loxar?"

Lucy eyed the man in front of her, he wore a casual black T-Shirt and worn out jeans, he had brown hair and hazel eyes; in fact he was good looking; handsome.

"Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Miss Loxar. So, do you know where I can find her?"

"I'm sorry but Juvia is currently on a mission, and I'm not sure when she is coming back. Shall I tell her something from you?"

"That's bad luck. I see, about that I can change it", he muttered, "Oh, could you give her this from me?" The man showed Lucy a huge package.

Lucy looked at the package that was wrapped in a green wrapping paper with pink frogs on it.

"Of course I can", Lucy smiled looking irritated at the package, "shall say something to her from you?"

"Oh yes, could you say her 'Happy Birthday' from me?"

Lucy was surprised. Why didn't she know that today was her birthday? Or when was her birthday?

"Of course I can", she answered again.

With that the man handed the package over to Lucy.

"And thanks for this Miss", he said before he walked away.

Lucy looked at the package in her hands. Who was this guy? She sighed before she turned in her track and walked back into the guild and to the bar, receiving some strange looks from her guild members.

As she reached the bar she placed the package on the bar table.

"What's this Lu-chan?" Levy asked ignoring the fact that Lucy originally wanted to head home.

"It's a package", Lucy answered.

"That's obvious", Levy commented.

"It's for Juvia", Lucy explained.

"And why do you have a package wrapping in some strange wrapping paper for Juvia?" Lisanna asked.

"It's not from me, there was this guy that wanted to give this to Juvia but she is currently on a mission. So I took it and will give it to her."

"And why is Juvia receiving such a gift?" Mira asked.

"For her birthday", Lucy said, "Do you know when Juvia has birthday? She never said anything."

"Now as you say it, we also never asked her", Levy said somehow feeling bad for not knowing the birthday of a nakama.

"But who was this guy?" Mira asked sensing some love business.

"He was tall, had brown hair and hazel colored eyes", Lucy tried to describe the man.

"Sounds like _**the man was handsome**_", Lisanna said loud.

"Yes, _**Juvia can be happy for such a handsome man who is bringing her a birthday gift**_", Cana was playing along with Lisanna.

"If you two are trying to make someone jealous, I don't think that will work", Lucy said.

"It will work if you would mention _**Lyon**_", Levy giggled, emphasizing Lyon's name.

And immediately Levy got the response she was trying to get.

"What's with that bastard Lyon", Gray asked walking over to the bar.

"I've told you that will work', Levy whispered into her drink.

"What will work?" Natsu asked.

"Seems like his name is attracting not only Gray", Cana laughed.

"Let us handle the situation like grown up people", Erza interfered.

Minutes later Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Wendy, Evergreen, Mira, Erza and even Laxus sat around a table with the package in the middle, and a blackboard at which Mira stood and was ready to write on it.

"Our guesses from which that could be, if we assume that the man Lucy met only delivered the gift", Erza asked.

"Lyon", Cana said and Mira wrote his name on the board. And as his name escaped her lips the imagination of the silver haired man sitting at a table and wrapping the gift in green wrapping paper with pink frogs on it crept its way into the head of all around the table.

The faces of the guild member showed only one thing – this thought was disgusting. Immediately they shivered and shook their heads to get the thought of their mind as quickly as possible.

"Maybe someone of Blue Pegasus", Lucy suggested.

The next imagination found its way into the heads of the guild member it wasn't as disgusting as the thought of Lyon but it had its effect.

"Next one", Erza ordered.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked, "They're close friends that means it's natural that he knows her birthday and he is also on a mission that would explain that he needed someone to deliver the gift."

The thought of the frightening iron dragon slayer crept in their minds. They saw Gajeel sitting around a table with the green wrapping paper and the pink frogs on it, in the background some flowers and this light – where does this light comes from – and some pink colored stains around him, and a warming smile on his face.

"That's so cute", Mira squealed, as she wrote his name at the board under some names of Blue Pegasus members.

"Cute?" Gray raised an eyebrow, "The thought is scary and I believe I will have nightmares about it."

"About the thought or that he of all people knows her birthday and is actually giving her a gift?"

"Why should I get nightmares about him giving Juvia a gift?"

"Why of all people should we know that?" Erza asked for the others.

"Can someone of you tell me why I have to be present for this discussion?" Laxus asked annoyed.

"Because know we have to think about a party for Juvia", Erza said.

"And when this was the original plan why did we guess about the sender of the gift?"

"The magic word is '_curiosity'_", Erza said, "now to the party. What should we do?"

"Something that has to be with blue", Cana suggested.

Erza gave her a glare: "You can drink later, now, focus on the task."

"How about a cake that resembled the ocean", Wendy suggested.

"That's a good idea", Mira said, "Wendy, would you concern about the cake?"

"Yes", the young mage said with sparkling eyes that the others would entrust this task to her.

"We need balloons, a gift from the entire guild together, for more we haven't enough time, garlands, preferable in blue, and, and, and ..", Mira continued.

The rest of the day the members spent on getting the things Mira told them. And on the next day they decorated the guild for Juvia's arrival which they didn't know when it would be.

"Guys", Laxus interrupted the decorating, "when does Juvia come back, anyway?"

The members stopped in their tracks. – Good question!

"Ehm", Erza thought about the question.

"You aren't going to tell me you did such a drama for nothing?! And by the way didn't Mira say we will buy one gift which will be from all of us?" Laxus asked.

"If would be pathetic if Gajeel was able to buy one by his own and we one together", Levy said.

"By the way, Laxus, you did buy something by your own as well", Gray said pointing at Laxus gift at the gift table.

Laxus 'tz'ed and turned his attention back to his task at decorating; receiving some looks from his fellow members.

"But still, when does Juvia come back?" Gray asked.

"Missing her already", Cana teased, receiving a glare from the ice mage, which she returned with a laugh.

"But Gray is right, when does Juvia come back?" Lucy asked.

The answer stood in the door way of the guild.

"Minna, Juvia is back", she cheered but at the same time confused about the decorated guild.

"JUVIA!" the guild yelled in surprise.

"What, does Juvia do anything wrong?" the bluenette asked.

"No, no, we … ehm, we didn't know when you will come back and we prepared something for you", Lucy said and walked behind Juvia pushing her into the guild.

"You blow up our surprise but here it is", Levy laughed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled in unison.

"Minna", Juvia said touched, "Juvia thought you wouldn't know it."

Lucy spoke for the others: "What are you thinking about us? That we miss the birthday of a precious nakama?"

Lucy smiled at the others telling them with it that they should not tell her that they didn't know it, sometimes to keep the happiness of a friend it's better to lie. – Not every time though!

"Arigato", Juvia sniffed, "you don't know how much this means to Juvia."

And in the next moment each member received a hug from the crying water mage, and afterwards she hat to open the gifts.

From Levy she received a romantic novel in which the protagonist is falling for his stalker – how ironic.

From Lucy she got also a book, a romantic one as well.

Natsu's gift was a bottle of tabasco sauce, she didn't know what she should do with it, she wasn't someone who likes it hot and spicy, but maybe she could cook him something with the tabasco sauce.

That day she got many things from her nakamas like a cookbook, a painting of her, a bouquet of blue roses from Laxus and for her the precious gift was from her beloved Gray-sama, a medallion with a blue sapphire.

The mysterious gift from the anonym sender she didn't open at the guild.

Later that night she walked home to her new apartment accompanied by Lucy because they lived near each other and Juvia needed someone who would help her transporting the gifts home and she didn't want to bother someone and because Lucy lived near she asked her. And Lucy was glad to help.

"Thanks, Lucy, without you Juvia thinks she wouldn't be able to get home so easily", Juvia thanked her friend.

"No problem, I live near so it was on my way", Lucy said, "by the way, what's inside the last gift?"

Both looked at the still not unpack gift. "Let us find it out", Juvia smiled which Lucy returned with one of her own.

Carefully Juvia unwrapped the gift: "Now here we are, the moment of the moment."

Lucy let out a giggle at Juvia's comment.

"And Juvia what is in it?"

Juvia took a letter out of it: "A letter and some other things."

"What does the letter says?"

"It's from Gajeel-kun."

"_Dear woman,"_

"What a nice beginning", Lucy said.

"_I know I won't be back on your birthday but I wish you a great celebration, health and all the other stuff._

_- Gajeel_

_Miss Juvia,_

_Don't let his words bring you down, have a nice birthday and all good to you, stay healthy and enjoy your birthday._

_- Lily_

_Dearest Juvia,_

_I know we aren't the closest but as a friend of Gajeel you're a friend of mine._

_Wish you all goods and enjoy your birthday._

_- Rogue_

_Dear Juvia,_

_Fro wishes you all goods, health and would be glad to mean Juvia some time._

_- Fro_

_Oi rain woman,_

_from Lector and me also all goods, stay healthy. And sorry that Gajeel bothers us to wish you all good despite we don't know you. But still your wishes are from the heart._

_- Lector and Sting_

_It's me again, Gajeel, yes I ordered them to congratulate you._

_About the gift, you will find five different one, from Lily, from Rogue, from Fro and one from Sting and Lector and the last one is from me._

_Bye."_

"I didn't know that the mages of Sabertooth could be that nice if someone asked them to", Lucy giggled.

"You think that they mean what they wrote?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know, you know you can write what you want and don't mean it, by the way they sounded so nice", Lucy wondered.

"Okay, Juvia will unpack the first one: from Gajeel."

Carefully she unwrapped the gift which was wrapped in wrapping paper with iron elements.

"A necklace with rain drops, how sweet of Gajeel-kun", Juvia said as Lucy opened one of the bottles of wine Juvia got from Cana and poured it in two wine glasses and gave one to Juvia.

"Seems like Gajeel has a sweet side", Lucy giggled.

"How could you doubt that", Juvia said indignantly as she took a sip from the wine.

"Yes, how could I", Lucy giggled, "Next one, please."

Immediately Juvia unwrapped the next one; "It's from Fro and it's a frog pendant, and Juvia guesses that Fro wrapped the gift."

"Oh that's so cute", Lucy said and eyed the pendant.

"Juvia thinks so, too."

"Hurry, the next one", Lucy said and took a long sip from the wine, "this wine tastes really good."

"Are you going to get addicted?" Juvia asked as she unpacked the next gift.

"Never", Lucy said, "and what did you get from Lily?"

"A handbook of 'How to handle this moody iron dragon slayer with the name Gajeel", Juvia giggled as she held the book in her hands.

"There's a guidebook of handling dragon slayers, I need one for Natsu", Lucy said pouting.

"Next one is from Rogue", Juvia said.

"And what does that handsome dragon slayer gave you?" Lucy asked smirking.

Juvia looked at Lucy blushing because of her comment of Rogue: "He gave her this picture of Rogue and Juvia somewhere in Crocus where the photograph thought they were a couple on a date. Juvia didn't know that Rogue took the photo because he was the first saying this wasn't a date."

"Ouhhh", Lucy smirked, causing Juvia to blush and screaming: "Next one!"

Juvia unpacked the last one which was from Lector and Sting; her blush deepened to a darker color of red.

"What is it?" Lucy asked curious.

Juvia coughed: "Take a look by your own."

Lucy took the package of the gift from Juvia; looking inside.

"Can I give you an advice? Call the police and tell them about the harassment of Lector and Sting", Lucy said with a firm voice and then burst out into laughter.

"I didn't know that he was into this", she said as she held the lingerie up. Pervert!"

Both took a sip of the wine before Lucy asked: "When are you going to wear this? And with whom will you be at that moment?"

* * *

Please review?

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia stood in the middle of her new apartment; eyeing one of the gifts she received for her birthday. The photo she received from Rogue was framed in a light blue frame and was placed on a dresser next to the blue roses she got from Laxus. She walked up to the dresser and took the photo into her hands; smiling to herself about the thought of _that_ day.

_Juvia walked through the streets of Crocus not knowing where to go to find her way back to the inn Fairy Tail stayed because of the Grand Magic Games. "Seems like Juvia got lost", she mumbled to herself as she continued to walk through the unknown streets of Crocus. She sighed as she made a stop at a fountain to get some rest. She sat at the edge of the fountain and looked around; searching for something familiar to her without success. She stayed at little bit longer at the fountain before she got up and continued her search for anything she knew of someone of her nakamas._

_As she turned at a corner she bumped into someone. Immediately she apologized and bowed down: "Juvia is terrible sorry, she wasn't paying much attention on where she goes." As she stood up straight there was no one in front of her – no one on eye level._

_Out of instincts she looked down, there was lying someone on the ground in front of her. Immediately she kneed down and helped the exceed that laid in front of her up to his feet. "Juvia is so sorry", she apologized again. The exceed that was dressed in a frog costume smiled at her: "Fro wasn't looking either." The exceed scratched the back of his head and looked around. "Fro got lost", Fro confessed. "Juvia, too", she said looking sad. "Cheer up, Fro is with you, Juvia, together we will find our friends", Fro tried to cheer Juvia up. She smiled at him showing him that he had success with his words._

_Juvia grabbed Fro and held him in her arms as the managed their way through the streets; searching for their friends. After an hour they still hadn't a trace of their friends and settled down at another fountain to think about how they will go on with their search. "Juvia didn't see anything she would recognize", she sighed. Fro who sat on her lap looked up to her: "Fro neither." "What shall we do", Juvia asked. "We could walk around again; maybe we will find something this time." "Okay", Juvia got up holding Fro in her arms again, so he wouldn't get lost while he was so small and she couldn't look down every time so she wouldn't lose him. _

_As they precede their search something special went on in Crocus. A woman with brown hair walked through the streets and stopped at a fountain, followed by a camera team. She looked into the camera and exclaimed: "Hello there, I'm Celia, your crazy commentator. I'm here in Crocus the city of 'Cove'", she giggled as she replaced the 'L' for 'Love' with a 'C', "We're here to find Crocus cutes Couple", she said smiling into the camera. "So where shall we start with our search?" She walked through the streets again looking for some couple she would interview about their love lives. As she laid an eye on a couple that was walking out of a shop her eyes started to sparkle and she ran up to them._

"_Ah, there we found a cute couple", she said into the camera and then the camera filmed the couple. "You two seemed to be on a date, am I right", she asked. Both started to blush. "Ehm, yes", the girl said looking down in embarrassment of being on the television while she was on a day with her boyfriend. "How cute", Celia said smiling, "How long are you dating?" "A few months", the boy said embarrassed. Celia continued to interview them and as she finished her interview she made a picture of them and gave it to them._

_Then she continued her search._

_Juvia and Fro were walking through the streets till Juvia felt the impact of a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she turned around and was met with the red eyes of Rogue. "Rogue-kun", Fro cheered. "There you are", Rogue commented as he saw Fro in Juvia's arms, "I was searching for you. How did you get lost?" "Fro wasn't paying attention where he was walking and then he was lost", Fro said looking down. Rogue sighed: "That doesn't matter anymore, I find you that is all that matters for me. But why are you with some one of the fairies?" "Juvia helped Fro to find you and Fro was helping her to find her nakamas as well", Fro explained. Suddenly a bright flash was seen and all of the three turned to the side the flash was coming from. In front of the three stood a woman with brown hair; smiling bright at them. "Seems that Crocus bloomed of love", the woman announced. "What", Rogue asked disinterested. "I'm Celia, I'm searching for cute couples in Crocus", she smiled knowingly at the three and looked from Rogue to Juvia smiling even brighter. Juvia blushed as she understood what the woman was talking. Rogue sighed: "We're not a couple and not on a date!" "But I haven't considered that you're on a date with that lovely blue haired woman in front of you", Celia countered, causing Juvia to blush even more. _

Juvia giggled to herself. "Juvia wouldn't have thought that Rogue would take the photo. When does he take it, anyways?" Juvia wondered as she placed the photo back on the dresser.


End file.
